harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Xenophilius Lovegood
Xenophilius Lovegood (Novemeber 13,1960- Present) is a Half-blood Wizard born to Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood. Xenophilius is an only child and would often hang out with the children in his neighborhood,which included the Diggory and Weasley Family. From 1971-1978 he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Biography Xenophilius is a Half-blood wizard born to Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood who are both hippies on Novemeber 13,1960. Early Life Xenophilius was raised in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. The community was home to both muggles and wizards, with the later passing through a Statue of Secrecy. Xenophilius nieghbors consist of Molly and Arthur Weasley and their family. The Diggory's and Fawcett's also lived near by. As a preteen Xenophilius loved to visit the Paper shop in the muggle part of town. Xenophilius would write his earliest manuscripts for plays in his backyard. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Xenophilius Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw.Xenophilius' roommates are Benjy Fenwick ,Preston Fawley, Joseph Tills and Jesse Langston. Year 2 Xenophilius and his roommate Preston Fawley are partner with Pandora Sailstream and Amelia Bones during a potions assignment. Xenophilius and Pandora instantly hit it off. Year 3-4 Creates the Quibbler Magazine with Pandora.Pandora often agrees with Xen's eccentirc beliefs,which most often are correct.Xenophilius also publishes his first play manuscirpt in the drama club. Year 5 After three years of friendship with Pandora, the pair enters a romantic relationship towards the middle of their fifth year. The pairs openness can often be viewed as either really sweet and cute or extremley gross. Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Sometime after Hogwarts Xenophilius and Pandora marry and have one daughter Luna Lovegood.The small family moves into Ottery st Catchpole near his parents.Most people would desribe their home as a rook chess piece. One of Pandora's spells goes terrible wrong when there daughter is nine and she accidentally kills herself. Xenophilius becoems widowed and raises his daughter on his own. Xenophilius still published his newspaper the Qubiler and supports Harry Potter during the war. Physical Appearance Xenophilius has shoulder length bleech blonde hair and grey-blue eyes.Xenophilius wears the Deathly Hallow Symbol around his neck, which is most often mistaken for the symboly of Gellert Grindelwald. Xen;s clothes are often hippie like and greatly upset Fabian's Aunt Muriel when the pair meets. Personality and Traits Xenophilius hates the School Newspaper for the lies they write and the Daily Prophet as he feels they only write what they feel is important enough for everyone to know. He was extremely firm in his bizarre strange beliefs and felt that those who disbelieved in them are "narrow", "close-minded" and " painfully limited". When sceptic person demands evidences on his beliefs ,he would often turn to them and ask them to prove them untrue themselves. Some wizards often vied him as and unbalanced man or senile/having memory loss with his wierd views making it hard for him to function in his everyday life.This was not the case as his views were often correct most of the time. Xen does not care about making money showing his selfness and did not pay people to write for The Quibbler as they writes wrote for him because of the honour of seeing their name on print. Xen even supports anti-ministh action/groups. Xenophilius is a firm believer in the Deathly Hallows (which are proven really later in life) and wear the symbol around his neck. He even sought after the Hallows due to his curiosity about the unusual objects,rather than the desire for power in which they posesed. He also beliefed in other numerous magical cryptids such as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks,the powerful magic of gnomes and that dirigible pluw would enhance ones ability to accept the extraordinary. Due to his believ in anything ridiculous,Xen would often be subjected to pranks and jokes at school. Xen was unable to identfiy a Erumpent horn,which explodes at the slighest touch showing his ignorants to some magical creatues. He believed the the Erumpent horn to be a horn of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that was given to him as a present. Relationships Family Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood are Xenophilius' parents. Both of his parents took up the hippie lifestyle, being very carefree in their child-rearing. Luna Lovegood (Daugther) Luna is the only daughter to Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood. Luna was born during 1980-1981. Luna eventually gets sorted into Ravenclaw . Romantic Pandora Sailstream Pandora and Xenophilius are each other's soul mates. Friends Arthur Weasley Arthur and his family are neighbors to Xenophilius. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about his magical abilities. Gallery images 4.jpeg|Xenophilius gets a make over. n51ab35fc01f28.jpg|New Look Harry Lloyd as Xenophilius lovegood .jpg 97971526e2c6245f17eab4fe24e97c6d.jpg 11afce2c761c054876dfffa1ba260075.jpg 109328_770_preview.jpg c87284515e314a4a74f83e182bb1bc1a.jpg ee4ccf11ee4bea3ff0613082a40b0fc2.jpg|Young Xen- Fourth Year Harry-Lloyd-6.jpg 1da44640575b2b0cc3035abae7d0641a.jpg Lovegood Xenophilius Xenophilius Lovegood Xenophilius